1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vide appliance suitable for use in a case where a picture screen is displayed with an arbitrary size at an arbitrary position on a display screen, for example, and in detail makes a figure to be displayed on the picture screen in a superimposed fashion easy to be seen always.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video appliance such a television receiver for example, it is carried out that on a display screen there are displayed a main picture screen as well as a sub-picture screen which is reduced in size. On the other hand, in such a video appliance, it has been carried out that a character or a figure indicating a reception channel or the like is displayed on the picture screen displayed on the display screen in a superimposed fashion (on screen display which is simply referred to as OSD). Thus, there occurs such a case that the picture screen, in which the superimposing display is carried out, is reduced in size and then displayed as the sub-picture screen described above.
By the way, such a figure displayed in a superimposed fashion is generally made small so as not to be become an obstacle to the picture screen. If such a small figure is reduced further, there is such a fear that this figure is difficult to be recognized visually.
Namely, as shown in FIG. 4A, for example, when the xe2x80x9cOSDxe2x80x9d of superimposing display having a size, which does not become an obstacle in a main screen, is reduced into a sub-picture screen, the xe2x80x9cOSDxe2x80x9d becomes very small and is difficult to be visually recognized. On the contrary, when as shown in FIG. 4B, the xe2x80x9cOSDxe2x80x9d is made as a large figure to be visually recognized even in the sub-picture screen, if this picture screen is made as a main picture screen, the large figure becomes an obstacle to the picture screen.
In view of the above point, an object of the present invention is to reduce or expand a figure to be displayed in a superimposing fashion in correspondence with expansion or reduction of a picture screen. Thus, the size of the figure to be displayed in a superimposing fashion is made substantially same in size even in a reduced picture screen, and hence the figure can be visually recognized with ease.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video appliance in which a picture screen can be arbitrarily expanded or reduced on a display screen and displayed at an arbitrary position and which can reduce or expand a figure to be displayed in a superimposing manner in association with the picture screen in response to expansion or reduction of the picture screen.